


Best Friends with Benefits

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it normal to be having sex with your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends with Benefits

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Been awhile since there's been a new Gordie/Chris slash, though despite it a slash, it's not really a romance. Also, despite the title and summary, it's not a Lemon either. Just an idea that pop into my head that I wanted to see play out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Chambers shot wake for no reason as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He squinted his eyes to block the morning sunshine, only to realize that there was no sunshine. He blinked his eyes and looked at the clock next to him, seeing that it said it was One O' Four AM. Why the hell did he wake up so early in the morning? As he was sitting up, he noticed that his bed was a little moist.

Oh shit, did I wet the bed again? I thought I outgrew that! Chris thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head. While scratching, he looked around and realized that this wasn't his bed. In fact, this wasn't even his room! He felt a presence next to him. He turned his head and saw someone sleeping next to him. When he pulled the covers back a little, he was it was a brunette person sleeping next to him. When he got a closer look at the face, he saw… it was GORDIE! This confused Chris; what the hell was he doing in Gordie's room. When Chris froze in place and peak under the sheets, he discovered that both him and Gordie were naked, then he remembered what he was doing here.

You see, for the past two months, Chris and Gordie have been… well… they've been fucking each other's brains out. To this day, Chris has no idea how or why this whole thing started. You could torture him, tickle him, bribe him, whatever; the answer would still be the same. One day, he found Gordie crying about something, he went to confort him, Chris started crying about something, they stared at each other, and the next thing he knew, their mouths were sealed together, their clothes flung into the air, and he couldn't tell where he began and Gordie end.

The first time they did it, it was pretty awkward. Neither of them were naïve to the concept of sex. Gordie got 'The Talk' from Denny some time before he died; not like Mr. Lachance was going to give him a chat about the birds and the bees. And Chris learned some stuff from his brother Eyeball whenever he told him about his latest conquest. And neither of them were virgins: Gordie lost his to the hostess of a party he was invited to and Chris lost his to a girl he met when his family went out of town visit some of his mom's old friends. It was awkward because, it wasn't like they could go to the library or bookstore to get a book on how two guys could have sex with each other.

After the third or fourth time, they started getting the hang of it. There was no system to how they do it. Sometimes Chris would be on the bottom and Gordie on top (Gordie wasn't bluffing when he said he had a fat one). Sometimes, it was Chris on top and Gordie on the bottom. There were times where it would gentle and sweet and other times where it was rough and hard. After sex with each other wasn't the problem; the problem was where they could do.

Castle Rock didn't provide a lot of places where they could do it. Their parents didn't didn't give them enough allowance to check out a motel room and they wouldn't dare ask Teddy and Vern if they could have half of their's, they ask too many questions. They couldn't do it at the tree house out of fear Vern or Teddy might climb in and catch them in a compromising position. And Chris wouldn't dare try doing this at his place. Chris didn't even want to begin to imagine what would happen if Eyeball caught them or worse, his dad! So the only place left was Gordie's place. Since Gordie's folk tend to ignore him, they didn't have to worry about being caught, though they did try not to get too noisy.

Out of the 3 people Chris had slept with, he found he like doing it with Gordie the most. Gordie just fit some perfectly with him that it was amazing and he knew just where to hit Chris in that sweet spot. It was because this that caused Chris to start thinking: is it normal to be having sex with your best friend? Usually when they did it, it was because one of them had a fight with their dads, or because Ace and his gang had started shit with them, or because they had a stressful day at school and needed a release. And they don't even talk about it before or after they do it. It's not like they walk up to the other and say, "Hey, you up for a fucking?"

As Chris was lost in his thoughts, he turned his head and looked at Gordie. He looked so at peace and so gentle, a look of calmness over his features. Chris' eyes roamed over his back, seeing all the scratch marks he made tonight and a few nights ago. Chris sighed and lovingly stroke Gordie's hair, causing Gordie to stir awake. For a second, both stared into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to break the moment that we were having, one where nothing mattered but them being together. Eventually, Gordie was the first one to speak.

"Hey."

"Hey." Chris replied.

"Something wrong?" Gordie asked him, cocking his head.

"No." Chris replied immediately.

"Liar." Gordie told him. "Come on man, you can tell me."

"Gordie, I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This!" Chris pointed back and forth between him and Gordie. "What we're doing. What ARE we doing?"

"Having sex?" Gordie snickered like this was the most obvious thing in the world, like the sky being blue or the grass being green.

"Yeah, but WHY are we doing it? Don't you think it's not normal for best friends to be having sex with each other?"

"Do you want to stop?" Gordie asked the question that had been on Chris' mind for a while. Did he want to stop?

"I-I don't know." Chris replied. Gordie stared at him, leaned in closer, and started nipping on his ear. "G-Gordie stop." Chris pleaded, even though he was enjoying it. "Gordie!"

"But you like it." Gordie whispered into Chris' ear in what he thought was a smooth voice. "Why stop?" Then Gordie made his way down Chris' neck.

"I-I-I do. But… why?" Chris looked into Gordie's eyes. He could see the lust in Gordie's eyes.

"Comfort," He replied. "Your dad was getting on you for your grades, so you came here. We've been doing this for a while, why ask about it now?"

Chris looked down in thought, pondering Gordie's question. "I don't know," he replied, "Maybe I'm just having second thoughts?" Gordie looked hurt for a moment, than sat up and looked Chris right into the eye.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" Gordie asked him seriously. "Chris, just say you want to stop and we'll do it. We'll stop this and never do this again if you look me in the eyes and tell me." When Chris didn't reply, Gordie simply shrugged, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "How about this? We'll do it more last time, and if you still decide you don't want to it anymore, this will be the last time. We'll just go our separate ways and never talk of this again."

Chris looked at Gordie in shock. He was really taking this whole thing seriously. For that moment, he didn't care about the fact that what they were doing was weird, he knew that he needed to have him one last time, and that would be it. After some silence, Chris simply said, "Deal."

Gordie shot him a toothy grin. "Deal." Then Gordie started kissing Chris again. Chris paused at first, then started to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gordie's neck. Gordie gently bit Chris' lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. Chris opened his mouth slightly, and Gordie slipped his tongue in, tasting the roof of his mouth and playing with his tongue a bit. Then Gordie kissed Chris' cheek, then his neck, then his chest, then his stomach…

"Gordie?"

Going lower….

"Gordie?"

And lower…

"Gordie?"

Aaaand loooower….

"JESUS!" All thoughts of rational thought flew out of Chris' head and was replaced with primal lust.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah." Was all Chris could say as he laid there panting, covered in sweat. "I think that was our one yet." Chris turned his head and smiled at Gordie, who smiled back.

"Still don't wanna do it anymore?"

"I think I keep this up for a while longer." Chris chuckled. Then he stretched and got out of the bed. "I'm glad your parents are out of town, seeing as how noisy we were." Chris then looked around to wrap around his waist, to hide his modesty, but then decided against. It's not like Gordie hasn't already seen him down there before. "I'm going to go take a shower." Chris told him as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, I'll join you in minute, let me just change the sheets." Gordie called out to him as he stripped the bed. Chris just shook his head in amusement.

"Geez, Gord, I know your parents ignore you but you think they eventually noticed that you keep checking bedsheets." Gordie just shrugged and followed Chris.


End file.
